Blue Arms
by CartoonFan367
Summary: Tails invents a device that allows them to travel to alternate dimensions and they use it to travel to Jump City. Cyborg and Beast Boy are overjoyed to find their favorite video game character visiting their town, however Robin thinks he's an impostor due to his blue arms.


Tails had been in his workshop working on a new invention, the others (excluding Sonic) watching him. And that's when the blue-armed speedster ran through the door. "Heya there, Tails! You wanted to show me something?" he said, walking over to his friend. "Oh, hey Sonic! Glad you could make it! I just finished making my newest invention!" the fox grinned, holding up some sort of remote.

"A remote, huh? Finally! Now I can watch the latest episode of Comedy Chimp Show! I can't wait to hear what great jokes he's come up this week!" Knuckles grinned. "Ugh, the Comedy Chimp Show. I hate that show. It's just him making fun of people for 22 minutes! I mean, come on! Doesn't he once think of other people's feelings?" Amy complained. "Ah, come on, Amy. It's just a comedy show. You shouldn't take it so seriously," Sonic said.

"Sonic's right. It's like getting mad over changing someone's arm color. Or making someone look like a mummy. Or putting someone on steroids!" Knuckles said, rather proud of the examples he managed to list. "...Why wouldn't anyone do that?" Amy asked, a deadpan expression on her face. "Oh, come on, Amy! It's obvious! It's clear they're trying to destroy the franchise! They're alienating the few fans they have left by making the characters look absolutely terrible!" Sticks shouted.

"Guys, guys, calm down. And no Knuckles, this isn't a TV portal. It's the remote to an alterdimensional portal. We can use it to travel to other dimenions!" Tails explained. "You mean like the Phineas and Ferb movie," Knuckles pointed out. "No, not like the Phineas and Ferb movie! Well..." Tails said, thinking his invention's originality over. "Ah, who cares about orginality these days? Let's travel to another dimension already!" Sonic grinned, eager to see this thing wrong. "Sonic's right, after all this is a crossover between two comedy reboots that everybody hates," Sticks pointed out. Everyone stared at her like she was crazy - which she was.

Meanwhile, in the brightly colored Jump City, five teenage superheroes (well, the one dressed like a traffic light wasn't really much of a superhero per say considering his lack of powers) had been battling Doctor Light. "You know, for someone who likes light so much, you're not very bright," Robin told the villain, a smirk on his face. "You're not very bright either, Robin," Raven pointed out dryly. "Oh come on, Raven! I was totally telling him off there! And you RUINED IT!" the masked hero groaned, sulking. Doctor Light rolled his eyes, pointing a flashlight at Robin.

"GAH! Can't...take...the...brightness! Turn it off, Doctor Light! Turn it off! Have mercy!" Robin pleaded, covering his mask. "Oh, come on, Robin. The entire city is like an overly light Christmas tree and this is what you can't handle?! A stupid flashlight?!" Beast Boy complained. "You...underestimate...the...brightness...of...the...flaslight!" Robin said, gasping for air as he fell to the ground. "You've gotta be kidding me," the shapeshifter groaned, facepalming.

Suddenly, the portal opened up, Sonic and his friends walking through it. "So what did you say this place was called again?" Sonic asked. "Jump City," Tails said, glancing at his remote. "Guys! It looks like someone's attacking the city!" Amy gasped, pointing at Doctor Light. "I'm on it!" the hedgehog shouted, zooming over to the villain and quickly tripping him, causing him to be knocked out. "Wow! The anthropomorphic hedgehog has defeated the doctor of light!" Starfire, grinned flying over to him. "What is your name?" she asked. "Oh, come on, Star! How could you not know who that is? That's Sonic the Hedgehog!" Beast Boy grinned, walking over to him.

"Who's Sonic The Hedgehog?" Raven asked, a deadpan tone in her voice. "Sonic The Hedgehog is the icon of video games! His first game was 1991 and he's been a bit huge hit since then, releasing several more to this day!" Cyborg explained. "Did someone say Sonic the Hedgehog?!" Robin grinned, pushing through Cyborg and Beast Boy. His mask gleamed as he stared at the icon, though the gleam quick disapeared once he noticed his arm color. "Hey! You're not Sonic the Hedgehog! You're just some cheap imposter!" Robin growled.

"Uh, what are you talking about? Yes, I am," Sonic said, crossing his arms. "Oh, really? Then why are your arms blue?" Robin asked, pointing at Sonic's crossed arms. "My arms have always been blue," Sonic said. "Is that so? And why's your toilet paper wrapped around your arms and legs? Been playing around in the bathroom again?" Robin asked, crossing his arms. "It's sports tape," Sonic said, a deadpan expression on his face.

"Then why are you wearing a scarf?! Sonic doesn't wear a scarf!" Robin growled. "Dude, it's called a redesign," Cyborg said dryly. "WELL, IT'S A STUPID REDESIGN!" Robin shouted and walked off, muttering to himself. "Don't worry about him, he whines about everything. Let us show you around the place," Cyborg said, putting his arm around Sonic's shoulder.


End file.
